


Golden heart

by Trouvollix



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trouvollix/pseuds/Trouvollix
Summary: Peril was growing impatient with Clay. She wanted to just be with him already. So blinded by "love" she didn't pay attention to anyone else, not even her close friend Turtle. One day, however, Peril gets animus touched having her memories getting erased. With a long journey ahead of them, Turtle hopes he can get Peril's memories back before it's too late.
Relationships: Peril/Turtle (Wings of Fire), Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Peril watched amusingly at the rushing dragons in the library. She was sitting near Starflight because they were still trying to make that fireproof scroll. "Okay try it now." A Starflight spoke up. Turning her gaze at Starflight she looked at the yellow piece of paper. Letting a sigh slip out of her lips she tried picking up the scroll hoping it would work, but deep down she knows it'll only fail like last time. Peril tried to be more positive about everything for Clay, but it's so hard when you are a walking fireball. 

'For clay.' Peril thought to herself.

But just as she expected as before the scroll burst into bright lights. Starflight's head droops in disappointment at the results. Peril reached her claw to try to comfort him. Then she retracted quickly remembering how deadly she is. Peril hates keeping her distance from everyone. What she hates more though is everyone being scared of her.

Starflight got up from his spot which was on a cool rock so nothing gets light on fire. "Sorry Peril, maybe next time." He said as he brushed the dust off himself before going back to the front desk. 

Peril's eyes lingered at the spot where Starflight had left. She gently pressed her claw wondering what it's like to hold someone, to love someone maybe.

She loves Clay though. She thinks she does. 

Then again Peril doesn't know what love is. Her real mother died. Her "mother" that raised her turned out to be evil and her dad also sucked. 

Her lips quivered and for once it felt like she could cry making all the fire inside her be put out. She wouldn't care of course because nobody really liked her. She thought bitterly as her claws curled up in fury.

"Hey Peril. Clay said you'll be here!" A similar voice called to her.

Peril perked her head up to see a small, green seawing, Turtle. "Hey Turtle!" She nearly croaked out, but luckily she didn't think Turtle noticed anything as he casually sat by her, with a distance. 

It somewhat bothers Peril that even her best friend didn't sit just a bit closer. Peril was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice Turtle was talking until she saw his mouth moving.

"-So can you go?" He asked giving her such big innocent eyes with a tint of hope.

Peril gave a confused look which Turtle was able to realized fairly instantly. "I was saying... Sunny was hosting a party for a 1 year anniversary of the Academy." Turtle promptly said looking away from Peril to mess with his claws. 

Peril's ears twitched as she listened. She wasn't able to recognize how Turtle was feeling, but she felt bubbling happiness within her. 'Someone is inviting you for once!' She practically screamed at herself. She must go! She has to!

"I- yes I suppose it won't be too bad to get out of my dorm once and a while..." Peril simply stated as if it wasn't a big deal, but it was to her!

When she got no reply she turned to look at Turtle. She was shocked to see him smiling, at the ground? "That's great..." He softly said. 

Peril was going to question him, but he hurriedly got up and wave goodbye. "I'll see you then!" He happily yelped as he walked out of the library. Peril watched him go until he completely disappeared.

Now all that Peril needs to do is figure what time...


	2. Party crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peril was able to find out when the party was. Now all she needs to wonder is if she's going to regret going.

Peril coughed in embarrassment when she talked to Clay. Not only was he her crush she asked if he knew what tome was the party.

At first, Clay was surprised at her question (which is fair this was unlike Peril). Soon that was washed with a prideful face like a parent would have when their dragonet learned how to fly. 

Drawing back to the matter at hand, Clay pulled out a scroll which Peril guessed to have the information for the party. Thinking about it made her stomach lurch. 

'Why was I even going?' She constantly asked herself this on repeat like a broken record. She knows why though just will never admit it.

"Ah found it! Looks like it will start at sunset." Clay's rumbled voice crashed her thoughts. Peril padded over next to clay. Naturally, Clay flinched away. Yes, he may be fire-proof, but he still felt the heat.

It upset Peril greatly. It hurt. It really did. Especially when Clay would move away. The pain of being born wrong she supposes. 

Peril skimmed over the scroll to make sure Clay was correct. Indeed he was. "Um... Even though I could've found this out by myself I still appreciate your help." Peril nervously said her face hearing up. One perk about her cursed scales is that no one can tell when her face flushes. 

Clay gave her is iconic toothy grin. It warmed her heart seeing such a smile. She doesn't get smiles often that was directed to her. Natural ones she should say. "No problem Peril! That's what friends are for after all!" He said unaware of the power he has with his words. He gently placed back where the scroll belongs. So Starflight won't lecture him later on the day.

Clay failed to notice the dread on Peril's features.

Peril swallowed thinking about the 'friend' part. 'It makes sense he doesn't see you in that way.' She looked down at her talons. It took her every willpower not to throw up then and there. She hated everything about herself. All Peril is good for is destroying stuff. 

When Clay went to look at her Peril quickly switched her emotions to pure happiness. "Well, I better head off and get ready!" She exclaimed strutting off the scene making her way to the exit of the office. 

The office was just like any room in the academy. Except it was more luxurious inside for the teachers.

As she wandered around the huge, empty place she almost rammed into someone. Her reflexes were quick so she easily dodged. She flew up far away from the dragon. Peril's heart was furiously pounding in her chest for almost cooking someone alive.

And not just anyone.

It was Turtle. 

'I've been seeking him a lot lately.' Peril thought as she soon flew down to get close to his eye level. Peril was just a bit taller than him and she is older than him. Also, seawings were typically smaller than skywings.

Turtle nervously laughed scratching behind his neck. "Sorry Peril I was in a rush!" Peril couldn't tell what he was feeling right now. If she had to take a wild guess probably scared and uncomfortable. "I could tell, why's that?" She genuinely asked him. Tilting her head in curiosity.

That question had Turtle turning all shades of red. "N-no reason! I gotta go now s-see you at the party!" He nearly shouted in her face. With a burning red face, Turtle hurried off.

Peril just watched the emerald scaled scurry off. Every interaction she had with Turtle left her feeling so guilty. Maybe it was the fact that Turtle, her best friend, was avoiding her in some ways. He always seems uncomfortable as well as being around her.

As if she didn't hate herself enough. Could she honestly blame him though? If she was Turtle she would hate herself t-

"QIBLI, I DO NOT LIKE MOON FOR THAT LAST TIME-" a very familiar voice screamed making Peril jump in surprise. She smirked to herself knowing exactly who owns that kind of temper. 

She heard a huff. "I'm just making sure you aren't trying to steal my girl." Qibli stated sticking out his tongue in the process which earned him a growl from Winter.

Peril was good friends with Winter, surprisingly, even after the incident when she almost killed him. They got along super well and it made Peril very giddy to know that.

"I would never hit on her-" Winter hissed turning his gaze from Qibli. He spotted Peril easily and gave her a small smile. That was a true honor to get a smile from the mighty Winter himself. 

Peril gave him a wave and a wink. This caused Winter to turn blue like the icicles you'd see on a very icy day. Winter shook his head making it seem like he regretted telling Peril who his crush was. Peril knows that Winter trusts her very much so he didn't actually.

Not wanting to ruin the cute friends she once again took off. Her direction was to her dorms to get ready for the party. She will make sure she'll catch the heart of her crush. Or at least all of his attention (if the food doesn't distract him). 

She felt the missing feeling of faith.


End file.
